This invention relates to a safety locking device for firearms, especially semi-automatic pistols. The invention provides a lock enclosed within the grip which is externally operable and provides a mechanical interruption to the firing/trigger mechanism when locked in a disarmed condition.
It is well recognized by responsible gun owners that safeguards must be taken to prevent access to or use of their firearms by any unauthorized persons, whether child or adult. It is neither acceptable nor adequate to simply hide a firearm in the hope that a child, a burglar, or an irresponsible adult will never find and misuse it.
Externally-applied trigger locks are not an acceptable solution because, in some cases, the gun may still be fired when the trigger lock is in place, on a loaded gun. Other externally-applied safety devices, such as locking magazine substitutes or barrel locks are commonly available. These devices, which may be effective to prevent unauthorized use of a firearm, are unacceptable for other reasons. Because such locking devices are separable from the firearm, they must be carried separately, such as when traveling, and may be awkward and not immediately available when needed.
Prior art locking devices built into the firearm typically add significant bulk to the gun and significantly change its profile or contour. These devices have been unacceptable, especially to those who legally carry the firearm concealed. What has been needed is a locking device which is incorporated into the firearm itself which is fully functional to prevent unauthorized use whether the gun is loaded or unloaded, does not add bulk or alter the gun""s profile, and which uses a pick-resistant locking selector, rather than one which may be defeated by a common ordinary tool.
The present invention provides a safety device for a firearm which is lockable between distinct armed and unarmed positions and which is enclosed within the grip of the firearm. The grip-enclosed mechanism has an externally-operable locking selector and a mechanical trigger/firing mechanism interruption member. The locking selector is operable by a user to be locked in the distinct armed and unarmed positions and the locking selector actuates the interruption member between respective distinct armed and unarmed positions.
In preferred form, the locking selector is actuated by a key which is separable from the device. Alternatively, the locking selector may be operated electrically or by any other suitable means. Preferably, the device of the present invention is incorporated into the grip of a firearm rearward of an ammunition magazine passageway in space within the grip which would otherwise be unused. The present invention may be used on a firearm with or without a grip safety. However, the preferred form of the invention is to include a grip safety and for the interruption member to include a rotatable piece having a portion within the grip which interacts with the grip safety to block actuation of the grip safety in one position and to allow actuation of the grip safety in the other position. The interacting parts may be a blade and a slot, one on the interruption member and one on an internal portion of the grip safety, such that in the armed position, the blade fits into the slot to allow actuation of the grip safety and in the unarmed position, the blade will not fit into the slot, thereby preventing operation of the grip safety. In preferred form, an ammunition magazine lock member is mounted on and rotates with the rotating interruption member.
Alternatively, the locking selector may actuate axially to cause either axial or rotational actuation of the interruption member.
Other features and attributes of the present invention will become apparent upon examination of the various figures of the drawing, the description of the inventor""s preferred mode for carrying out the invention, and the claims, all of which collectively comprise the disclosure of the present invention.